Kikyou's Wrath
by Moon of Ice
Summary: Kikyou is finally tired of Kagome getting in her way. Kikyou asks Inuyasha to get rid of her. Who will Inuyasha choose?
1. Where's Inuyasha?

Hello! This is my first chapter of my first fan fiction, so no flames please. But, if you feel the absolute need to flame me, at least have a reason to do so. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi. I do own a few of the characters in this story though, and please do not use them without permission. :)

**Chapter 1: Where's Inuyasha?**

**This part is with Kagome: **

Kagome slowly woke up and is very surprised to find the sun almost directly above her. She drowsily thinks to herself, 'Why didn't anyone wake me up? Inuyasha usually will scream at me if I am not up by the time he is.' Kagome slowly cracks her eyes open to find Sango, Miroku and Shippou eating breakfast around a fire. Sango looks over to find Kagome awake and says, "Good morning, Sleepyhead!"

"Sango..," Kagome quietly said. "Where has Inuyasha gone?"

Sango cast a nervous glance over at the other two surrounding the fire. "Umm, well Kagome, you see, late last night Inuyasha caught Kikyou's scent on the wind...soo he woke up Kirara and I to tell us that he was going to find Kikyou, and that we shouldn't go after him..." Shippou quickly scampered to hide behind Sango and Miroku for protection, expecting Kagome to flip out.

Kagome looked at their faces, knowing they expected her to be really upset. Of course she was, but she wasn't going to make them suffer because of her bad temper. "Oh... thanks for telling me," Kagome stated with a forced smile on her face. "So Sango, can I have some breakfast?"

Sango smiled, glad that Kagome wasn't upset. "Of course you can, Kagome!"

**Now, to Inuyasha and Sango: **

(A/N: This is in the night, when Inuyasha first caught Kikyou's scent.)

Inuyasha was fast asleep, until he smelled something unusual. He woke up a little bit until he was wide awake.

It couldn't be.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha quietly whispered to himself. He gently shook Kirara awake, just in case he ran into a lot of trouble...like maybe 200 strong demons? "Come on Kirara, we're going for a little trip. Sango. SANGO! Listen, I'm going to find Kikyou. Don't follow me. I'll be back by tomorrow, the day after that at the latest."

Sango rubbed her eyes as she tried to comprehend what he said. She suddenly realized what he had just told her and softly yelled, "Inuyasha!! Kagome is going to kill you!!"

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment and said, "Okay, I know. I'm sorry. Try to break it to her softly, but I'm definitely going to come back, even if it is just to say good- bye and see her one last time."

Almost panicking at what Kagome would think or do if she told her that she was about to scream something to Inuyasha but he was already gone with Kirara. "BAKA!!!" Sango screamed. She quickly glanced back, hoping that she had not woken anyone up with her yelling.

**To Kikyou and Inuyasha now: **

(A/N This is just after Inuyasha left with Kirara.)

'Why would Kikyou just suddenly show up now? Did she mean for me to catch her scent? Could this mean that Naraku is here too, but he disguised his scent?' These were the questions that ran through Inuyasha's head as he and Kirara made their way over to Kikyou. Immediately when he saw Kikyou he also noticed she had put up a barrier. "Kikyou...please let me in?" he whispered.

Kikyou glanced over to him and asked, "Why? I have no reason to let you in."

"Please, Kikyou! If you are wounded I will protect you from anything that would want to harm you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I have no need for your protection," she stated.

"Please Kikyou? At least let me in so we can talk?"

"You can talk just fine outside of my barrier."

"Why won't you let me in?"

"That is my business, and not yours."

"Fine, Kikyou. I guess I will talk to you from out here," he stated finally giving in.

"If that is what you want, I will do nothing to stop you," she said.

"That's good," Inuyasha said with relief, glad she would at least allow him to stay and talk with her.

"Actually, Inuyasha," Kikyou said hesitantly, "I have something I would like you to do.."

**This is the end of chapter one!**

So what did you think? I really need some criticism and suggestions, because I have almost no ideas for Chapter Two. Sure I have a very general idea, but that's all.. Thank you so much for everyone who read this:) It is very much appreciated. I think this is a little short, I'll do my best to make the following chapters longer, but this is my first fan fiction. Maybe you could go a little easy on me? By the way.. for anyone who doesn't know "Baka" means idiot in Japanese. So, please review? I will be very thankful even if I get only one review. Thanks for reading this...!

Moon Of Ice


	2. A Favor

Sorry for the short chapter! I just don't have much inspiration. Anyways, on with Chapter Two of Kikyou's Wrath!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. Later on in the story, there might be an original character or two, so please don't use them if they do appear in the story without permission. Thanks :)

**Chapter Two: A Favor**

**With Kagome: **

Kagome sat by the stream they happened to be camping by, just looking out as the water rushed over her feet. Kagome had a troubled frown on her face, which is rare for her. Sango and Miroku sat up on a hill watching her. They hated seeing Kagome this sad over a jerk like Inuyasha. Shippou was over in the forest, looking for food. Sighing, Sango turned to face Miroku. "Can't we do anything at all to cheer her up?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Unfortunately," Miroku replied. "We can't. Only Inuyasha can cheer her up."

"I think I have an idea. I'll be right back," Sango called back as she ran down the hill toward Kagome. "Kagome," Sango said, "If you want to, you can go back to your time now. Inuyasha isn't here to yell at you for going back, and I know you like to go back there to see your family and catch up in school."

Kagome thought about this for a moment before saying, "Thanks Sango, but I'll just stay here with you guys, unless you want me to go..."

"Of course we don't want you to go, Kagome!! I just don't like seeing you this sad over someone like Inuyasha."

"You think I'm sad? Over Inuyasha?! Why would I be sad?" Kagome exclaimed with an attempt at a smile.

"Mm.. no reason..."

**This part is with Inuyasha and Kikyou.**

(A/N this is still in the night..)

In the previous chapter:

"Actually, Inuyasha," Kikyou said hesitantly, "I have something I would like you to do.."

Back to this chapter:

"What is it, Kikyou? You know I would do anything for you," Inuyasha asked.

"I would like for you to get rid of Kagome," she said.

"WHAT?!"

"Why do you act so surprised, Inuyasha? You know she's been getting in my way."

"What has she been doing to you? I don't see her doing anything bad at all or doing anything to get in your way!"

"She stole my soul, broke the spell I put on you, and brought the sacred jewel back here after I had worked to hard to rid this world of it," Kikyou said.

"Kagome didn't have a choice in getting your soul, she would have died if she didn't break the spell and had no control over bringing back the sacred jewel."

"Just get rid of her if you still care about me at all." And with that Kikyou left. Although Inuyasha tried to find her, he couldn't. Kikyou had used her priestess powers to conceal her location, and Inuyasha couldn't find her, or even pick up her scent. Inuyasha slowly made his way back to Kagome and the others. While he walked back he kept wondering why Kikyou wouldn't let him inside her barrier, and why she had to ask him to get rid of Kagome, instead of doing it herself.

'Maybe she was wounded, and couldn't use her priestess powers? No, that can't be it, since she concealed herself well. Perhaps she used all of her strength hiding herself? That could be what happened. Who would be able to hurt Kikyou though? I don't know anyone except maybe Naraku who could hurt her,' Inuyasha thought. Before he knew it, Kirara had guided Inuyasha back to the camp. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I have to deal with an angry Kagome.' Inuyasha cleared his throat before quietly saying, "Umm..hello..Kagome."

Kagome glanced up to find Inuyasha gently staring down at her. She thought a while before replying with, "Hi, Inuyasha. Did you have fun last night with Kikyou?"

Inuyasha knew she would be upset, but expected her to show she was really upset, so this surprised him greatly. "Kagome," he whispered, "I promise you that nothing happened last night between me and Kikyou. She wouldn't even let me inside her barrier."

"Yeah, sure! Then why did it take you so long to get back?"

"Kikyou had to ask me to do something, that's all."

"Oh really? Then what did she ask?"

"...I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't tell you that just yet."

"I wonder why."

"I don't even know if I'm going to do it yet."

"Fine."

With that, Kagome stomped off to Miroku and Sango, who had been watching the whole thing, but were unable to hear the conversation.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Apparently," Kagome replied, "nothing." Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks as Kagome walked over to help Shippou find food for dinner.

As everyone was eating dinner, there was an awkward silence between Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango had chosen to ignore that, and were having a conversation of their own, probably about Miroku's perverted ways. Shippou was already fast asleep with Kirara next to him, also asleep. Kagome and Inuyasha had not talked since Inuyasha first returned, and although they had a lot of things they needed to tell each other, one wasn't going to break the silence until the other had. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Sango and Miroku had stopped talking and were staring at the sky with frightened looks on their faces. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up there, too. What they saw was probably the last thing they needed to see at that moment.

**This concludes Chapter Two!**

First, I would like to thank everyone who read my story. I would also like to thank my reviewers! Every review is much appreciated and I read every one of my reviews. Second, I wonder what they see in the sky? Could it be Naraku? Kikyou? Keep reading to find out! Lastly, I might not update until I get some more reviews. I need to know if I have people that are reading this story, or if I'm just posting for no reason! Thanks to anyone who reviews!!

Moon of Ice


	3. The Object In The Sky

Hi again! I'm doing my best to make these chapters longer, but they're still pretty short... Oh well, I'll just keep trying. Anyways, it seems that some people were confused on whether "Getting rid of Kagome" meant killing her or just sending her home. I think that Kikyou gave Inuyasha the choice of to kill her or just send her away. I would like to thank Island Heart for bringing that to my attention. :) Okay, here's Chapter Three of Kikyou's Wrath!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co., but I might own a few original characters I make up in this story, so please don't use the original ones without my permission. Thanks!

**Chapter Three: The Object In The Sky**

Everyone was staring up at the sky. The worst possible thing that could happen just did. At first when everyone looked up, all they could see was a white, blinding light just hovering up there. When they looked a little closer they realized just who it was.

Naraku.

Unfortunately for them, Kagome was out of arrows from previous fights and of course Naraku had the poison insects. That meant that only Sango, Kirara and Inuyasha (maybe Shippou?) would be fighting. With that, Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga, Sango drew her hiraikotsu, and Kirara transformed into her demon form. Sango was about to throw her hiraikotsu at Naraku when a small shadow appeared from behind Naraku, and Sango slowly dropped her hiraikotsu. The shadow that was behind Naraku turned out to be..Kohaku. Of course Sango didn't want to fight or accidentally hurt her little brother, so she and Kirara backed down and now only Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting.

"Isn't that a shame?" Naraku said in between laughs, "Your human backups can't fight!! Just give up Kagome now so I can have her eyes to locate more shards of the Sacred Jewel!"

"Yeah right! Like I would give Kagome to you!" Inuyasha yelled up to Naraku, "I can kill you on my own. WIND SCAR!" With that, Inuyasha's signature attack flew up towards Naraku, but unfortunately for Inuyasha, it couldn't cut through Naraku's barrier. Since the Wind Scar couldn't cut through the barrier, the second it hit it, the Wind Scar flew back towards Inuyasha, which he quickly dodged.

"Inuyasha, your Wind Scar is useless against me, as is any other attack you might have. Can't you see it is impossible to win? I will be able to kill you all, here and now," Naraku said, grinning. Right after Naraku said that, miasma burst out of his barrier, causing the whole ground to be covered in the black fog. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara had been standing on the right side of the field, and Inuyasha and Kagome on the left. When the miasma burst into the air, the group had been cut in two. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and carried her bridal style and ran into the forest that surrounded them. Sango, Miroku and Shippou climbed onto Kirara (she was still in demon form) and took off to the right. As they ran away, Naraku stood still and merely chuckled at the sight of them fleeing from him, but didn't pursue them any further.

Inuyasha and Kagome kept running deeper and deeper into the forest until they found an almost normal looking cave. The only abnormal thing about it was that it was conveniently hidden by a huge waterfall. Inuyasha quickly carried Kagome into the moist cave. All they saw was bleak gray and some dripping water. Luckily for them, Kagome had her backpack, which had sleeping bags, food and almost anything they would need for a camping trip. Immediately after Inuyasha set her down, Kagome set up the sleeping bags and got out some of the food she brought.

"Got any ramen?" Inuyasha rudely asked. Perhaps the only good thing that came of Naraku's attack was that it broke the silence that had been between Inuyasha and Kagome before.

"Yes," Kagome replied, "I have ramen, but how exactly would we cook it, WHEN WATER IS DRIPPING FROM THE CEILING OF THIS CAVE?!"

"I'll eat it raw!" Inuyasha stubbornly said. He wasn't about to let Kagome make him look stupid.

"No. I'm not going to waste this ramen," Kagome said, just as stubborn as Inuyasha.

"Whatever. It's not like it's all that good for you," he said. 'Ha. I will sneak some out of her backpack when she isn't looking. I bet she won't be expecting that!' Inuyasha evilly thought.

"Since when do you care if it's good for you or not? And if you sneak some out of my backpack, I'll sit you a hundred times, so don't even think about it!"

'Damn it!'

(A/N: This part will be with the other half of the group.)

"Miroku, do you have any idea where we are going?!" Sango asked, nearly panicking. She didn't want to get too far away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Nope," he replied, also a little worried about the other two, "no idea at all."

"Well that's just great!" she exclaimed, sarcastically. Finally, Sango and Miroku decided to land in a friendly looking village. Miroku would pretend there was an evil aura surrounding it, and pretend to use his holy powers to purify it, in return getting them a place to stay and food for the night. That was the drill they usually went by.

After Kirara landed, Miroku found an important looking gentleman and said, "Excuse me, kind sir, but I can sense an evil aura surrounding your village. Are you aware of this?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "Actually, just a week ago, a kind priestess rid our village of some demons! Could they be back already?"

"That could be the case. I will get rid of them for only a small fee. All I need is a room to stay in for the night, this will also help with the process of getting rid of the demons, food, and women," Miroku said, and right after he said it Sango hit him with her hiraikotsu.

"I'm sorry," Sango said, "We really don't need any women. He is such a womanizer!"

"Oh.. are you sure you can get rid of the demons?" the man hesitantly said.

At this Shippou exclaimed, "Sure we can! You see, I'm a demon, so I am very strong and can get rid of them easily!"

"Great! Now let me show you to your room!" With that, the man showed Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara to their room in the middle of the village.

(A/N: This part is with Inuyasha and Kagome.)

"I'm hungry! When is dinner?" Inuyasha whined. They had been in the cave for 5 and a half hours, and had nothing to eat yet because Kagome wanted to save the food in case of a real emergency, where they couldn't get any food at all.

"Ugh. Will you get your own food for once?? I don't really feel like cooking you a dinner..especially when it's nearly impossible to cook!" Kagome retorted.

"Fine, do you at least have anything that you don't cook that I can eat?"

"Here, if you're that hungry then eat these sandwiches my mom made. Happy now?!"

"No, I'm not. But I guess it's better than starving, barely."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"SIT BOY!" And with that, Inuyasha plummeted to the cave floor face first.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well let's see... being impossible with the ramen, insulting my mother's cooking, and running off to Kikyou and saying that nothing happened!!" she yelled.

"Kagome..," he quietly said, "Nothing did happen. All she did was ask me to do something for her. Again, I don't even know if I will do it for her."

"Why?" she asked, "Is it that bad? I know you will do anything for Kikyou."

"It is bad."

"What is it, please tell me?"

"I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry."

"Sit.." Once again Inuyasha flew to the bottom of the cave. Unfortunately for Inuyasha and Kagome, that last sit might have been a mistake, because following the huge bang of Inuyasha's body hitting the cave floor was a loud rumbling, almost sounding like thunder, but it was surrounding them in all directions. After the rumbling stopped, a deafening crash was all that could be heard.

**This marks the end of Chapter Three!**

As usual, I would like to thank my reviewers and readers. So, thanks! This is my longest chapter yet, I think I'm getting better at writing chapters! Please, feel free to point out any mistakes or anything that could have been written better in any of my chapters. Every piece of critique I get is very, very much appreciated! Okay, so what is happening in the cave that Kagome and Inuyasha are staying in? Is it collapsing? Maybe it is just a thunder storm? Chapter Four will reveal what really is happening inside the cave! Thanks for reading!

Moon of Ice


	4. A Close Call

Hi! This is Chapter Four of Kikyou's Wrath, but you probably knew that already. In response to a question left by one of my reviewers, I do have a beta reader...and in case you wanted to know, her pen name is Aspidiske. Thanks for the reviews, I will make sure I proofread my work more carefully. Okay, so now on with Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I might own a few original characters that I made up though, so please don't copy the original ones. Thanks!

**Chapter Four: A Close Call**

The ground was slowly trembling beneath Inuyasha and Kagomes' feet. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and tried to run out of the cave, but they were very far in. By this time both had realized that the last time Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha, it caused the cave to collapse. Inuyasha was running toward the entrance of the cave with Kagome on his back when, much to his dismay, he saw that his exit had been blocked off by the falling rocks.

"Inuyasha, how are we going to get out?!" Kagome cried. "Our exit is blocked off, and rocks are falling all around us!"

"Wow, maybe you should have thought of that before you sat me twice!" Inuyasha retorted.

"LIKE I HAD ANY IDEA THE CAVE WOULD COLLAPSE!!" Kagome yelled. "Anyway, you deserved each one of those sits, but let's not argue about this now. Shouldn't our main concern be getting out of this alive?"

"Feh. Whatever." Then, Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled. With amazing speed, the Wind Scar cut threw all of the rocks that were blocking them from getting out. Of course, the Wind Scar only made the rocks fall quicker and in much greater quantities, but that didn't matter since right when the exit was clear, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leaped out of the cave and into the waterfall that had concealed the cave that was no longer there. It was clear that if the two had stayed any longer that they would have been buried alive by the rocks. Inuyasha jumped onto dry ground and gently set Kagome down.

"Wow. Good thing we got out of there. Maybe we should go and find Miroku and Sango now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, before Miroku gets himself into trouble with Sango," Inuyasha replied. With that, Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and they started off into the forest again.

(A/N: Okay, now back to Miroku and Sango!)

It was almost nighttime, and Miroku had just finished his pretend exorcism. Shippou was already asleep, and Sango was getting ready for bed. Everything was peaceful and silent, until there was a sudden CRASH outside. Shippou ran behind Sango, who hurried to get her hiraikotsu, and Miroku ran to the window they had in their small house. Everyone was tired, and worried that it might be a real demon, when much to their surprise, they saw Kagome getting off of Inuyasha's back. Apparently, Inuyasha had picked up Miroku's and Sango's scent, which led him to this village. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had a little trouble landing because he failed to notice a tree right in front of him and had crashed into it. Typical Inuyasha.

"Hey! Glad you could find us! Did Naraku give you much trouble?" Sango asked.

"Actually, none at all. I don't even think he followed us. How 'bout you?" Kagome said while walking towards the hut that Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara had been staying in.

"Same. He didn't even try to kill us. I wonder what he's up to...," Sango replied.

"So, what have you and Kagome been doing while we were at the village, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired as Inuyasha got up off of the ground.

"Me and Kagome found a cave behind the waterfall, and had intended to stay there for a few days until we were sure that Naraku wasn't following us, but Kagome sat me too many times and the cave collapsed," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh..I'm sure you deserved it. Well we got this hut because Miroku did another pretend exorcism," Sango said while Inuyasha was glaring at her, clearly thinking that he did NOT deserve to be sat at all.

"We thought that was what you would do," Kagome said with a smile.

Suddenly the man who gave Sango and Miroku their lodgings and who the two talked into letting them do the fake exorcism ran up to them and yelled, "Help us!! We think there's a demon walking toward the village!!"

"We'll be right there!" Miroku said, and started following the man. Everyone was running toward where the demon was supposed to be when everyone abruptly stopped in their tracks. No one expected this to happen...

"Kikyou, what happened to you?" Inuyasha whispered.

**With that, Chapter Four has ended.**

Sorry for the super short chapter... I'll do my best to make the next one longer to make up for it. :) Ha, Kikyou, a demon? Yeah, I guess you could say I don't like Kikyou too much. At all. In fact.. I'm sure I might lose some of my readers for this...I'm a Kikyou Hater. I have nothing against people who like Kikyou...but I personally don't like her. So what happened to Kikyou? What would make the people of the village think she's a demon? Read on to find out! Thanks!

Moon of Ice


	5. Kikyou, The Demon?

Hi! Here is Chapter Five of Kikyou's Wrath! In case you forgot, in the last chapter we found out that Kikyou looked very different, almost like a demon.. in this chapter we are going to find out if she is a demon, or something just happened to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. :(

**Chapter Five: Kikyou, The Demon?**

Kikyou did look very different from the last time Inuyasha saw her. Her eyes were glistening in anger, her hair was cut short, in her face it showed that she was very angry and her skin was paler than before. The whole time that Inuyasha was there, Kikyou would only glare at him. Inuyasha was staring at Kikyou, a little frightened of her and asked, "Kikyou, what happened to you?"

Kikyou, who was still glaring at him, replied, "That is not important right now. Inuyasha, may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course you can," Inuyasha said. "Kagome, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha and Kikyou walked over to an isolated corner of the village. When they got there Kikyou angrily said, "Inuyasha, I remember asking you to get rid of my reincarnation. What is she still doing here? Do you care about her more than me?"

Inuyasha thought about her question a bit before answering with, "Kikyou, of course I still care about you, but I care about Kagome too. I still haven't decided whether or not to get rid of her. Also, will you please tell me what happened to you?"

"Fine," Kikyou said, giving into Inuyasha. "If you must know, my hair is short because I just finished purifying a demon, but he was stronger than I thought."

"You also look angry, are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am. Now I must go. I have other things to do. I will be back in a few days to see if my reincarnation is gone. Good-bye Inuyasha," suddenly, Kikyou disappeared into the forest surrounding them. Inuyasha slowly walked back to Kagome and the others.

"So, Inuyasha, what did you two do?" Miroku asked, clearly thinking of something perverted.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku a little bit before answering with, "All we did was talk. That's all."

"Aw, come on, there is no need to lie to us...," Miroku replied.

"I'M NOT LYING!!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha heard a chuckle and turned to see Kagome sitting far away from him, staring into space. Obviously she didn't believe that he was telling the truth. "Kagome, I'm not lying, I can explain why she wan-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"NO! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME IS LIES! I CAN'T TRUST ANYTHING YOU SAY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN YOU AND KIKYOU ANYMORE. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! IF SHE ASKED YOU TO DO HER A FAVOR, THEN WHAT WAS THE FAVOR?! I DOUBT SHE REALLY ASKED THAT," Kagome screamed, her cheeks were flushed red from anger.

Sango and Miroku were slowly backing away from Kagome and Inuyasha, not wanting any part in this fight.

"NOTHING I HAVE TOLD YOU HAVE BEEN LIES! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME??" Inuyasha inquired.

"Um, let's see," Kagome said, finally calming down. "Because you have lied to me before on the subject? Ugh I don't want to hear anymore excuses. I'm going to sleep."

"Feh. Whatever," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome set up her sleeping bag in a secluded corner on the outskirts of their camp. Shippou was too scared of her temper to crawl into bed with her, so he decided to spend the night with Kirara. Kagome was glad about that, because she was afraid she might yell at the young kitsune if he had spent the night with her. Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a nice, feather bed and a world without Kikyou to mess things up. As though she knew Kagome was dreaming about her permanent removal from this world, Kikyou showed up at the edge of the forest that Inuyasha and the others were staying at. She was disguising her scent, however, so Inuyasha wouldn't know she was there. Following closely behind Kikyou, was Naraku. Kikyou had also hid Naraku's scent, so Inuyasha would not know he was there, also. Naraku glared down at Kagome. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He gently picked her up so as not to disturb her sleep, and followed Kikyou into the forest.

**Now Chapter Five is over, and we shall go to another Author's Note, by the author of this story.**

Well, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been able to update, but Winter Break is over, and I have been caught up in school and such, and have been extremely tired. I might only be able to update on weekends, so I will start working on Chapter Six tomorrow, and if I am lucky, I might be able to update before Monday! I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I really wanted to update, so I wrote this all in one day..so that might explain for the shortness and a few of the mistakes? So..Kikyou is not a demon (Well she is, but on the inside...), and she has joined forces with Naraku! I wonder what they are planning? Find out in the next chapter of Kikyou's Wrath! Thanks for reading this:)

Love,

Moon of Ice


	6. Missing Kagome

Okay, I have nothing to say of interest yet except for sorry for the wait! My life has been kind of busy lately, one of my pets died a few days ago, so that stalled the writing of this chapter a little. Well, here's Chapter Six!

**Chapter Six: Missing Kagome**

Shippou woke up early the next morning surprised to find Kagome not next to him, but slowly started remembering the night before that he had decided to sleep on his own last night, fearing Kagome's temper. The kitsune stumbled over to Kagome's sleeping bag and was surprised to find that the girl was gone. Panic was ringing through his head as he ran over to Inuyasha screaming, "INUYASHA!! KAGOME ISN'T HERE!"

Inuyasha hurriedly got up from his bed on the ground and quickly smacked Shippou on the head. "She probably just went home," he mumbled, still tired.

"No, she didn't!" Shippou yelled, trying to make Inuyasha worried so he could look for her. "Her bag and everything else is still here! If she went home, she would have brought her bag at least, so she could bring back candy."

Inuyasha couldn't argue with that logic. She hadn't gone home. Everything was still in place. Her sleeping bag was perfectly laid out on the ground, her pillow was at the same spot it was in before, and her bag was right next to her sleeping bag, as usual. The only thing missing was Kagome. 'Shit! How could I let this happen?' Inuyasha frantically thought. 'Who would have been able to take Kagome without my noticing them, though? Maybe that girl Kanna. She doesn't have much of a demonic aura. No, I still would have been able to catch Kagome's scent. I cant smell it anywhere. It must have been Naraku himself that kidnapped her. I'm sure he can do something like hide his scent,' Inuyasha thought. Quickly Inuyasha woke up Miroku. He wanted to find Kagome as soon as possible, so he would need someone to watch the place while he was gone. "MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ugh. Why do you yell at me this early? What could I have done already?" Miroku asked, clearly confused.

"You haven't done anything, yet," Inuyasha replied. "I just need you to wake up so I can go out and search for Kagome. I think that Naraku captured her while we were sleeping."

"He couldn't have taken her though, you would have sensed his aura, and couldn't she have just gone home?" Miroku stated, perplexed that Inuyasha would be so stupid as to forget that he could sense Naraku's aura.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think she did, though, because her bag is still here. I think that Naraku hid his scent or something. Whatever, all that matters is that Kagome is gone and I need to go find her," Inuyasha yelled back while running into the woods surrounding them.

**With Kagome!**

Kagome would have gone on sleeping, if only she hadn't heard the evil laugh of Kikyou. She quickly sat upright and looked around at her surroundings. She was sitting on a hard, wooden floor with nothing at all in the room, except for her. It was very, very dark, so Kagome assumed that it was still night. The only thing that she could see in the dark room, was that a door led to another room, where she assumed Kikyou was. Suddenly, everything went silent. She guessed that Kikyou had heard her sit up and was going to come in to talk to her. What she saw was so shocking that she started to feel lightheaded. A few seconds after she sensed a huge demonic aura, the only person she hated more than Kikyou walked into the room.

Naraku.

With a triumphant smile on his face Naraku said, "Oh, you're awake? It's about time. Looks like Kikyou's sleeping potion worked. You've been out for two days...I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't come to rescue you yet? Maybe he forgot about you...," Naraku walked out of the room, chuckling as though he had just told the best joke in the world.

Kagome thought of yelling after him to ask what he was going to do with her, but thought better of it. Maybe she could buy some time for herself if she didn't bring up the subject. 'Why is Kikyou teaming up with Naraku? Did they team up just so they could capture me? Why didn't Naraku's aura wake me up? Why didn't Naraku's aura wake _Inuyasha_ up? Maybe it did wake him up and he just didn't care enough to stop them?' All of these questions would keep Kagome busy while she waited to be told more about what would be happening to her.

**With Inuyasha again.**

Inuyasha was blindly running through the woods, wanting to find Kagome as soon as possible. Of course, without a reliable scent to follow, finding her would be nearly impossible. Sometimes, Inuyasha would pick up Naraku's scent, and head in that direction, but it would be only seconds until the scent disappeared. It was like Naraku was trying to tease him, make him think that he would be able to find Kagome soon, and then it would be gone. That infuriated Inuyasha. He was running toward where he last picked up Naraku's scent, when out of nowhere Kagura jumped out in front of him. "So, you're looking for Kagome? I can help you find her," Kagura said. It almost looked like she truly wanted to help him, but she had a mischievous look in her eye.

"I don't need your help, Kagura," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "I'm doing fine on my own."

"Ha. It doesn't look like it. You _do _know that Naraku is leading you into a trap, right?" Kagura replied.

"Yeah, and how am I supposed to know that YOU aren't going to lead me into a trap?"

"Mm, whatever. I guess you're right. Anyway, what would I gain from helping you? 'Bye!" With that, Kagura flew off.

Inuyasha looked around frantically, forgetting which direction he was going in before. He looked up at Kagura. She was barely visible, and he couldn't pick up her scent, either. How strange. Right now, Inuyasha was desperate to find Kagome, and he had no choice. He jumped up onto a tree branch so he could see Kagura better, and ran after her.

**Chapter Six has ended, now we are going on to an Author's Note!**

I'm really, really sorry for the shortness/lateness/ suckiness of this chapter! I had major writers block and my hamster just died... so that could make up for the suckiness maybe? I will try to make the next one a hundred times better, and I'm also sorry for the lateness. Yeah, I know I said that I will try to update every weekend, but I'm only a week late, so it's not THAT bad, right?! Thanks to my reviewers, and I will update soon! Please review! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Moon of Ice


	7. Inuyasha To The Rescue

Soo sorry for the long wait! I have been extremely busy.. But don't worry, I will never, ever abandon my story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha... I don't think I ever will, but I can dream, right?

**Chapter Seven: Inuyasha To The Rescue!**

Kagome was sitting in a dark corner. Her hair was messed up and it looked like she hadn't showered in weeks, though it had only been a few days. Kikyou was in the other room, discussing what to do with Kagome with Naraku. Kikyou looked great, her face was glowing with happiness and she was thrilled that Inuyasha had not come for Kagome yet. Maybe he had forgotten about her? She certainly hoped so. Naraku looked just as usual, that little smirk still on his disgusting face. "So Naraku," Kikyou said. "What are we going to do with the girl?"

"I thought we had already decided this," said Naraku disdainfully. "I am going to take her eyes and kill her."

"I was thinking we could let _Inuyasha_ do the honors of killing her," Kikyou whispered.

Naraku thought about this for a moment, wondering if he should really say it aloud. She _was_ a powerful miko that could injure him if she got angry with him. In the end, he decided to risk it. "And what makes you think that Inuyasha will listen to you? He didn't the first time anyways."

"Let's see, because I have Kagome and I can kill her whenever I want? I should think he would like to say good-bye at least, he knows that he won't be able to save her!" Kikyou said with a chuckle.

Naraku laughed heartily at this. It was very true that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to kill Kikyou. He loved her too much, AND she was stronger than him.

**To Inuyasha now..**

Kagura flew just close enough that he could see her, but far enough away so that they couldn't talk. She knew that Naraku would be extremely angry if he knew that she was helping his worst enemy. Kagura wouldn't care at all if only he didn't have her heart (literally!). She would _love _to be free of him, and maybe even help Inuyasha and the others get all of the Sacred Jewel, but probably not. And anyways, what were the chances of Naraku getting defeated anytime soon? Kagura would just have to lay low for a while, and stay on Naraku's good side until that time comes. Kagura glanced down and saw that Inuyasha was lagging behind. She flew started to fly down so she could yell at him, but noticed in the cloudy, gray skies that saimyosho (A/N: Saimyosho poison insects ! ) were stalking her. Of course, she didn't want to lose Inuyasha, but she also wanted to live through the day, so she decided to pretend to just notice him and go down to "fight" him.

Kagura flew down to the tiny dot that she knew was Inuyasha. "Hey half-breed," she yelled. "What are you doing following me??" The saimyosho flew off.

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha said, his temper rising. "You told me too, idiot!"

"You are _such_ an idiot! Did you not notice the saimyosho following us?! I had to act pissed so they wouldn't be suspicious and I would be able to live longer," said Kagura, shocked at how stupid Inuyasha really was.

"Feh. Whatever..," Inuyasha said.

Kagura then started to fly again, this time making sure Inuyasha wasn't too far behind, but just far enough so that if the saimyosho came back they wouldn't think anything was wrong. Finally, they reached a small cabin that Kagura knew Naraku and Kikyou were staying at. Inuyasha was about a mile behind Kagura, and would take him about five minutes to reach the cabin. Kikyou could sense Inuyasha coming, and decided to tell Kagome of her fate now.

Kikyou walked into the room where Kagome was. Kagome had just been sleeping, but she had instantly woken up due to Kikyou's aura. "What do you want, Kikyou?" Kagome asked with anger on her usually content face.

"Oh, not much, really," said Kikyou with a smirk that was worse than Naraku's (and that's hard to beat). "I just wanted to tell you that Naraku and I are not going to kill you."

"Really!?" Kagome exclaimed, she was finally daring to hope that she was going to get out of here soon.

"Yes, really," Kikyou said, she was working hard to hold back her laughter. "Yeah, we decided to let _Inuyasha_ kill you!" Kikyou walked away laughing.

"HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Kagome screamed, tears streaming down her face. What if he did?

"I would think twice about that!" Kikyou shrieked.

**Chapter Seven Has Officially Ended.**

I'm so very sorry for the very late chapter!! And the shortness of it too.. It seems like I apologize after every chapter.. but I really am sorry! Also, I would like to thank my reviewers! I love you all! Also, I would like to again say that I would never abandon my story! My stories are like my children. I love every one of them! Well, thanks for reading!

Love,

Moon of Ice


	8. Would He?

Hi, everyone! I am extremely happy to inform you that I have surpassed my original goal of ten reviews! My new goal now is twenty. :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.. I really don't think that I ever will.. :(

**Chapter Eight: Would He?**

'Would Inuyasha do this? Is he going to come here just to kill me?' Kagome couldn't help but wonder this. 'I know that he loves Kikyou more than me. What use does he have for me other than a .. shard detector? I bet the only reason he keeps me around is because of that and that I'm Kikyou's reincarnation..'

Kikyou stood outside, waiting for Inuyasha to come. She would convince him to kill Kagome. He does love her more than her reincarnation, right? As she stood directly in front of the small hut, a breeze blew through her long, black hair. She would look beautiful if it weren't for the evil smirk on her face.

Naraku quietly sneaked up behind Kikyou. He walked up beside her and said, "So, when is the mutt gonna be here? I'm tired of waiting and it has only been five minutes."

"Be patient and get inside. If Kagome gets away, then we have nothing. Inuyasha will protect her more than he did before, so this will be our only chance."

"Fine, but if he's not here within a half hour, then I'll kill that girl myself."

"He'll be here."

As if on cue, Inuyasha bounded over the hill in front of Kikyou. Naraku hurried back inside to make sure that Kagome was still right where he left her. Kikyou glared up at Inuyasha, but then quickly softened her glare. She had to be nice to him if she was ever going to get him to kill Kagome. "Hello, Inuyasha. I'm glad that you could find us!" Kikyou said, clearly hiding her anger.

"Whatever. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura had ditched him just before they reached the hut and of course, he got lost. He was in a pretty bad mood.

"Why are you so eager to see Kagome? Aren't you happy just to see me?" said Kikyou, pretending that he had hurt her feelings.

"Well.. umm.. y-y-yes?" Inuyasha stuttered, her question had caught him off guard.

Kikyou pretended to pout. "You don't seem like it! Don't you love me anymore? And if you truly love me, then come with me. I would like you to do something for me. You have something that you need to finish. I brought my reincarnation over here, and it was not easy. I had to join forces with Naraku in order to do it. After all my hard work, I would like you to kill her. I am too weak right now to do that, so please help me out? If you do that, then we can go to hell. Together."

**Okay, now we are going to Miroku and Sango, we haven't seen them for a while..**

It had been almost a week since Inuyasha had gone after Kagome. Of course they were concerned about the two, but they weren't going to show that in front of Shippou. They didn't need a crying kitsune to add to their troubles. Shippou had been spending nights with Sango since he absolutely refused to sleep alone after what happened when he let Kagome sleep alone. He felt that Sango would need his protection during nights when Inuyasha wasn't here, and nothing had happened to her yet.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sango called. It was an early morning about 5 days after Kagome was found missing. Sango had made a delicious breakfast that consisted of a few foods that Kagome had brought back from her era. After Miroku, Sango and Shippou finished their breakfast in silence, each thinking their own thoughts but all of their thoughts were on Kagome and Inuyasha, wondering if they would ever come back, or if they were already dead.

Shippou left soon after they finished breakfast to go find some food for dinner. This was convenient because then Miroku and Sango got a few minutes alone to discuss what to do if Inuyasha and Kagome were dead. "So, Miroku," said Sango. "What are we going to do if Inuyasha and Kagome are dead? And how will we know if they are?"

"We really will never know for sure," Miroku solemnly said. "But, we can guess that in a week if one or both haven't come back or sent word within a week that they won't be coming back. We can then continue on our quest to kill Naraku and get the rest of the Shikon shards. If they are alive then Inuyasha will probably be able to find us with his nose."

"Sounds good...," Sango said, barely holding back tears. She couldn't bear the thought of maybe losing her "little sister". "We should have gone with him. At least then we would have been able to help him!"

"You know that he wouldn't have let us come. This is something he needs to settle by himself," said Miroku. He was just as upset as Sango was at the thought of losing Kagome, but he knew Inuyasha wouldn't have let them come.

That was how the past five days had been for Sango and Miroku, and unless Kagome and Inuyasha got back within a week, that would be how the next seven days would be, too.

**Back to Kagome and Inuyasha now.**

Kagome was shuddering in a corner, with Naraku glaring down at her, which only succeeded in making her more uncomfortable than she already was. She didn't think that was possible before. Maybe Kikyou was right? Maybe Inuyasha came just so he could kill her and go with Kikyou to hell... She was only in the way of their relationship, right?

Inuyasha and Kikyou were still outside a few seconds later. Kikyou was getting impatient with the hanyou, but decided not to say anything. Yelling at him might ruin her chances of getting him to kill Kagome. Once he had murdered Kagome, then Naraku would be able to kill him. Finally, she would kill Naraku (though he didn't know of this part of the plan yet) and destroy the Shikon No Tama once and for all.

Inuyasha was still shocked that Kikyou would ask this of him. Why did she hate Kagome so much anyways? 'Kikyou was my first love. I can't forget that,' Inuyasha thought. 'She died for me. Kagome is close to me too, though. I am so happy around her. I can barely remember laughing before her. But Kikyou, she was my first real friend. Kagome, though, accepts me for who I am.'

Finally, a few minutes later, Inuyasha had made his decision.

**This is the end of Chapter Eight.**

Haha, sorry for the cliffie. It was hard to resist though, and I wanted to get at least one more chapter in this story. I can't believe that this story is almost over!! I'm going to be both sad and relieved when the time finally comes to it to end. Maybe I'll write an epilogue after that last chapter? Chapter Nine is going to be almost easy to write since I already have it mostly planned out in my head.. I've been thinking about this for a while!! Well, thanks for all the reviews! I'm very glad that my story is liked... Well thanks for reading:)

Love,

Moon of Ice


	9. Inuyasha's Choice

-starts sobbing uncontrollably- I can't believe that the end is finally here! I'll miss this story so much.. and yet I can move on now.. it's so bittersweet. After this I'm going to start a new story, for some specifics go down to the bottom. : 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ... still... and yet, I still have hope I might someday.

**Chapter Nine: Inuyasha's Choice**

Kikyou glanced over at Inuyasha nervously. Although, she really had no reason to. Inuyasha loved _her._ Not that bitch, and even if he did love her reincarnation more than her, she had a plan anyways. Kikyou guided Inuyasha into the room where Kagome was. Kagome looked pretty good for someone that had just spent nearly a week with Naraku and Kikyou. Her skin had grown almost as pale as Kikyou's was, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was let down and in a huge mess, and the white parts of her school uniform had turned to a light gray. Kagome slowly moved her head in order to look at Inuyasha, and winced while doing so, as though _someone_ had hurt her neck. When she saw Inuyasha staring back down at her, she quickly turned her head around, but immediately regretted it.

"Hello, Kagome," Inuyasha said, stiffly. He wanted so bad to just take her and run out of this hell, but he had to keep up this act a little longer. Maybe he could have a chance at defeating Naraku! 

"Inuyasha. Good to see you," Kagome sarcastically said. She had given up all hope long ago that he would choose her over Kikyou. 

Kikyou tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on, Inuyasha! Tell her why you're here!" Kikyou said. The eagerness in her shrill voice made it perfectly clear that she thought, no she **knew,** that Inuyasha would choose her.

"Okay," he took a deep breath, getting ready to tell Kikyou what he had been waiting to tell her since he got there. "Kagome, come on. We're getting out of here. Sorry, Kikyou, I am not going to kill Kagome, and I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt her again." Kagome jumped up, even though it pained her to do so, and ran over to Inuyasha. Before she could get there, though, Naraku jumped in front of her and made sure she couldn't even see the hanyou. 

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, clearly not in the least bit sorry. "I had a small feeling you would choose Kagome instead of me, so Naraku and I had a backup plan. If you happened to choose Kagome over me, then we'll kill her _and_ you at once. Capturing Kagome and luring you here to kill you turned out to be very.. successful. You fell for it. Now we can kill both you and Kagome quite easily. You're both powerless. Kagome without her bow and arrows and you, Inuyasha, are too weak to kill me or Naraku. Don't you remember that time he attacked you and your group? He was just testing you to see how strong you were, not to kill you, yet! How convenient it is that you came here!"

"Kikyou..why? I thought that you still loved me," Inuyasha whispered, shocked at how evil Kikyou had become just from being with Naraku for a few weeks!

"Hah! I stopped _liking_ you the second I thought you betrayed me!" Kikyou screeched.

"Why would you also go through so much trouble to capture me anyways?" Kagome piped up, genuinely curious as to why she had to suffer so much.

"We thought it would be easier since we thought Inuyasha still liked Kikyou," Naraku explained. "It's clear now, though, that we should have just killed you all while you were sleeping. Enough chat now. I would like to get this over with. I have more pressing matters that I need to take care of." 

With those as the starting words, Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and started running toward Naraku, but Naraku quickly jumped out of the way. Perfect. Inuyasha merely used that as a distraction to get Naraku away from Kagome. He grabbed Kagome and she jumped onto his back. This way they wouldn't be separated while they were fighting, though it would be a little dangerous and a tad of an inconvenience to Inuyasha.

Naraku mentally kicked himself for forgetting about Kagome, and Kikyou would have slapped him if they weren't in the middle of a fight. Kikyou aimed one of her purification arrows at Inuyasha and Kagome. If she was lucky, she could kill them both with one arrow. Unfortunately, that was not the case as Inuyasha decided on a whim that he needed to protect Kagome. His eyes turned from a bright golden to a fiery red. Kagome knew what was coming as he tensed up, but chose not to run away. She was going to stay with him until the end, even if the end happened to be right then and there. 

Inuyasha screamed as his demon blood took over. He took one look at Kikyou, and ran over to her. Kikyou wasn't scared, she thought that even though he chose Kagome, he still had feelings for her. She was dead wrong. Inuyasha could barely tell right from left, but knew that Kikyou was the one that had taken Kagome. Inuyasha quickly sliced Kikyou in half with his tetsusaiga. Shock was the last thing that was seen on Kikyou's face. 

The tetsusaiga was pulsing and turning blood red. Inuyasha turned around to face Naraku. When Naraku saw what Inuyasha did to Kikyou, he immediately put up his strongest barrier. Inuyasha wasn't going to defeat him just because he was a little stronger. Inuyasha unleashed his barrier-breaking attack. Inuyasha's attack flew through the air. It was going straight towards Naraku, who didn't even attempt to dodge it. Naraku started laughing like a crazy person, and just as the attack hit his barrier, a blinding white light appeared. Naraku had vanished into thin air. 

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed as she jumped off of his back. "We did it! We finally did it! We killed Naraku!"

The hanyou's human blood started to take over again as the red in his eyes faded away completely. "No," he mumbled. "We didn't. Not yet. This is just a vanishing act. At least he's gone for now. So is Kikyou, but she's gone for good. I can't believe I did that"

"It's okay. She wasn't the Kikyou you knew fifty years ago. That was only her body," Kagome was doing her best at comforting Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Anyways, are you okay? Did Naraku or Kikyou do anything to you?"

"They did not hurt me physically. All they really did was tell me repeatedly that you were coming to kill me."

"I'm..," Inuyasha hesitated before adding on the last part, "I'm sorry I scared you, Kagome. I was almost going to, but then I realized what an idiot I would be if I did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

"Was that the favor that Kikyou asked you to do before?" Kagome asked.

"...Yes. But Kagome, before you say anything, I chose you in the end. Not Kikyou. I loved her fifty years ago, but that was fifty years ago. I love you now, and not just because you're the reincarnation of Kikyou. I love you.. for you," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha...," Kagome said. "Inuyasha.. I love you too. I have for a long time."

"I'm so sorry," Inuyasha said. "This will never happen again."

"Yeah because Kikyou isn't here," Kagome retorted, clearly still upset about what happened, and trying to hide the fact that she was genuinely.. happy that Inuyasha finally said that he loved her.

"Even if Kikyou was here, I would choose you. I chose you in the end, didn't I?" Inuyasha could clearly see through Kagome's "tough act". 

"It took you long enough to figure it out, though," Kagome retorted. Kagome sat down on the soft, dark green grass and Inuyasha followed suit.

"I still did..," he said quickly, edging closer to her.

"W-What are you doing?" Kagome stammered, wondering why the hell Inuyasha was staring at her like that.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the girl yelled, almost scared of him now.

"You'll see..," he whispered. With that, Inuyasha leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. Kagome was clearly surprised by this, and immediately pulled away, though she instantly regretted it. Right after she realized what she did, Kagome pulled Inuyasha into her and gave him a more passionate kiss. 

After they were done, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome bridal style and carried her in toward the field where he knew the rest of the group was. Kagome fell asleep in his arms about halfway through the journey, extremely happy she could finally get some sleep after her time with Naraku and Kikyou, where she would NOT allow herself to fall asleep for any reason. 

When they got back to the others, the new couple was happily greeted by Miroku and Sango. Shippou and Kirara had already fallen asleep. Sango had somehow managed to slip past the overprotective Shippou and was able to greet Inuyasha. Miroku ran over to him to see if Kagome was okay, and a relieved smile immediately appeared on his previously concerned face. When Sango saw Kagome, she started screaming with joy, which woke the sleeping girl up. 

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed, instantly happy when she saw her best friend.

"KAGOME! I thought I would never see you again!" the equally thrilled Sango screamed.

While the two girls were hugging and catching up, Miroku and Inuyasha were also talking about the past weeks events. 

"So...," Miroku started. "How's Kikyou? You two didn't do anything that I would think of, did you?"

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed. "You are SUCH a perv! All we did was talk.. then I killed her..," Inuyasha said as casually as he could.

"You killed her?!" Miroku was stunned. "That was the last thing I would have thought of.."

"Well I did it. I was in my demon form.. I didn't really know what I was doing.. but I am kind of glad that I did it," Inuyasha said.

Miroku was still getting over the shock of Inuyasha killing Kikyou and didn't have time to respond before Kagome and Sango came over. 

"Wow Inuyasha," Sango said, in awe that he killed Kikyou. "Of all people, Kikyou would have been the last person I thought you would kill!" 

Inuyasha glared at Kagome for telling Sango about it. He didn't want many people to know, and if he did want them to know he wanted to tell them so the story would be told right! "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Well I didn't really know what I was doing." Inuyasha looked around, trying to find Kagome. "Hey..where'd Kagome go?" he asked.

"I think she went into the forest...she said something about Naraku being dirty?" Miroku said.

"Well I should probably go find her before Naraku does.. again," Inuyasha said before bounding after Kagome.

Inuyasha frantically looked everywhere. He wasn't going to lose her again, especially after he just found her. Finally, after two minutes of looking, he caught her scent on the wind coming from the west, by the hot springs. 'Crap..' he thought, clearly not wanted to find Kagome in the hot springs, but going on anyway. He wanted to be sure that she was safe.

Inuyasha caught Kagome just before she got to the hot spring. "Hey, wench!" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going before you left?"

Kagome glanced up before continuing her walk to the hot spring. "Sorrry," she said sarcastically. "I had no idea I had to check in with you before I went to bathe."

"..Well you do," Inuyasha said. "Naraku could have captured you again!"

"You're too overprotective," Kagome mumbled. "As you can see, I'm fine. Also, without Kikyou, you would be able to sense him, wouldn't you?"

"Well..yeah..," he said.

"Okay, now can I go bathe? I haven't bathed in over a week. Naraku is so..gross," Kagome said as a look of pure disgust crossed over her face. 

"Yeah, yeah, but first, are you still mad at me? I told you I was sorry..," Inuyasha said, the fact that he didn't know if Kagome was mad or not had been bugging him ever since she got back.

"I'm not mad! We already went through this. I forgave you. I'm just..confused..about what happened after you found me," Kagome said.

"Well...," Inuyasha began, "I found you, I rescued you, we proclaimed our love for each other, and then I carried you back. What's confusing about that?"

"You are so arrogant!" she exclaimed. "The confusing part is.. does this mean that we're .. mates now?" Kagome whispered.

"Well I love you and you love me...do you want to be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay," Kagome smiled. She felt like she had just been asked on a date. 

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. He had wanted this for a long time, and she said yes! Inuyasha waited for Kagome to take a bath. When she was done, he carried her bridal style back to the camp. They were both happy for now, and at that moment, neither of them cared that Naraku wasn't dead yet or that the Shikon jewel wasn't whole. They were just happy that they had each other.

**Finally, Kikyou's Wrath is over!**

Wow. This chapter took _much_ longer than expected. Sorry for the bad ending.. I was really rushing to finish this at the end. Well, this is the longest chapter I have written.. I had a lot of stuff to cover in this chapter! Naraku isn't dead, but Kikyou is (As you can see, I'm happy about that!). Okay, for the preview of the Secret of Kanna, Kanna explains why she follows Naraku and how she feels about it. I know it doesn't sound very good.. but I think that it might turn out to be a nice piece of writing. :) Thanks so much for my loyal readers and reviewers, and I hope to see some of the same people reviewing my next story! Thank you for reading! -clicks the "complete" button that indicates the story is over-

Love,

Moon of Ice


End file.
